The present invention relates to a driving assembly for driving a plurality of mandrels.
As is known, in a lot of industrial fields are conventionally used operating mandrels which are arranged in an adjoining relationship and are supported by a mandrel carriage which drives the mandrels on a workpiece to be machined.
In prior mandrel driving arrangements, the mandrels are actually driven independently from their contingent processing operations or requirements.
Accordingly, a comparatively amount of power is consumed, and the mandrel driving assembly generates a comparatively high amount of noise.
Another drawback is that a continuous driving of all the mandrels causes a quick mechanical wearing of the mandrels, thereby their rotary speed must be reduced, with a consequent less machining yield.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned problem, by providing a driving assembly for driving a plurality of mandrels, which allows to greatly reduce the usage of power necessary for either pneumatically or hydraulically driving said mandrels.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a mandrel driving assembly which operates practically noiseless, together with a less mechanical wearing, a greater rotary speed and, consequently, a larger yield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mandrel driving assembly which allows the performance of simple maintenance operations of the mandrel, with a greater operating flexibility for driving the individual mandrels.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mandrel driving assembly which is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a mandrel driving assembly which can be easily made starting from easily available elements and materials and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a driving assembly for driving a plurality of mandrels, comprising a carriage supporting a plurality of mandrels, arranged in an adjoining relationship along directions substantially parallel to a driving direction of said carriage, characterized in that said assembly comprises clamping means for removably clamping, at a withdrawn position, individual mandrels, and driving means for driving said individual mandrels, said driving means being actuated as the mandrel is arranged at an advanced position.